The consumer products industry is continually releasing a variety of new and improved consumer products such as for example, cosmetic products, to provide the consumer a variety of functional and technical benefits. Some of these consumer products are designed such that two more products are to be used as complimentary to each other such as, a regimen. As such, the effectiveness of the two or more complimentary products is contingent upon the consumer using the two more products together on a regular basis, whether that use is serial or simultaneously. In addition, there is a constant conflict between providing consumer product packaging that provides ample display presence and/or surface area on a shelf while at the same time providing a compact package for storage once a consumer has purchased such product. Accordingly, there is a continued need for improved consumer product packages designed to provide ample shelf display presence as well as compact storage capabilities. In some embodiments, there is a continued need for such consumer product packages to promote and/or assist the regimental use of such two or more consumer products.